


Polygraph

by amoama



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spikes of her heart.</p>
<p>For the Drabble Day prompt, "spikes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polygraph

Nina watches the needle marking the spikes of her heart on the page. She’s the best liar she knows. She lies with her words, eyes, body, and now her heart. The secret is to believe it.

With every lie she releases something of Nina to make that lie true.

“Yes. I am Nina Sergeevna Krilova.”

“Yes. I am KGB.”

I love Oleg. Russia. My parents.

“Yes. I work for the Americans.”

I love Stan. My life here. Yes.

It goes on for a long time but her heartbeat never lies.

I am torn in pieces but no secrets spill out.


End file.
